Life Orb
|} The Life Orb (Japanese: Life Orb) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is an in-battle effect item that strengthens the power of the holder's moves. Price |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 2,000}} |} |} Effect Generation IV Boosts the power of the holder's moves by ~30% (5324/4096), but the holder takes damage equal to 10% of its maximum HP after it uses a damaging move (rounded down, but not less than 1). Life Orb does not damage the holder if the move cannot have its power boosted by the Life Orb. It does not boost the damage for or self-inflicted damage. If the holder uses a multi-strike move, it takes damage after the last strike. and do not cause the user to take damage. The Life Orb inflicts its damage without displaying any message. It does not cause damage to the holder when hitting a . prevents a Pokémon from taking damage from the Life Orb. If a Pokémon steals a Life Orb with or , it will take damage for the use of that move that stole the Life Orb. The Life Orb activates after the holder recovers HP with a or takes damage from recoil and . Generation V The Life Orb now displays a message when it inflicts damage. If a Pokémon with uses a move boosted by the Ability, it does not take damage from Life Orb for that move. If a Pokémon is holding a Life Orb when or that it used inflicts damage (even if it was not holding the Life Orb when it used the move), it takes damage for the Life Orb. The Life Orb activates before , so even if a Pokémon's held Life Orb is stolen by Pickpocket it still damages the attacking Pokémon for that move. The Life Orb activates after the holder takes damage from and the Rocky Helmet. Generation VI onward The Life Orb does increase the damage dealt from and . If a Pokémon steals a Life Orb with , it will take damage for the use of that move that stole the Life Orb. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Stark Mountain | |- | | Ruins of Alph | |- | | | Battle Subway (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Subway/PWT (24 BP) Pokémon Dream Radar (Simulator α, Simulator γ) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (48 BP) Held by |- | | Resolution Cave | Battle Tree (48 BP) |- | | Mount Lanakila | Battle Tree (48 BP) |} |} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=生命寶珠 |zh_cmn=生命寶珠 / 生命宝珠 |fr=Orbe Vie |de=Leben-Orb |es=Vidasfera |it=Assorbisfera |ko=생명의구슬 Saengmyeong-ui Guseul }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Held items with negative effects de:Leben-Orb es:Vidasfera fr:Orbe Vie ja:いのちのたま zh:生命宝珠（道具）